Nueva vida
by Hikari Hatsune
Summary: Un pequeño cambio puede generar más, un error u omisión trae más consecuencias de las que uno puede considerar. SemiAU, Mpreg.


Miró una vez más hacía atrás donde Sakura-chan y Kakashi-sensei los despedían agitando la mano con una sonrisa melancólica, de verdad los iba a extrañar pero era necesario que se fuera sin que nadie sospechase que había un motivo oculto tras de ello, ¡No!, ni pensar en que alguien del consejo se enterase de su secreto, querrían aprovecharse de ello para valla a saber Kami.

—Naru— le llamó la atención su pareja con un ligero apretón de manos, causando que el rubio mirase directo a los ojos negros que tanto le quitaban el aliento —Todo estará bien, los volveremos a ver más pronto de lo que imaginas, ahora lo principal es que nadie más sepa de **eso** —

—Tienes razón, ahora lo mejor es apresurarnos 'ttebayo— exclamó feliz el rubio con su típica sonrisa, Sasuke estaba en lo correcto, no podía ponerse triste ahora, había un pequeño ser que necesitaría muy pronto de ellos.

Y siguieron avanzando por el bosque con rapidez sin mirar nuevamente atrás y sin soltar sus manos en ningún instante, estaban por empezar una nueva etapa en sus vidas, una que enfrentarían juntos como pareja.

Entonces empezó a recordar lo que había sucedido en los últimos meses, empezando por como finalmente había sido capaz de confesarse ante ese estoico moreno que lo ponía sumamente nervioso, y es que quien se hubiese imaginado el moreno correspondería sus sentimientos.

▬スキ▬スキ▬スキ▬スキ▬スキ▬スキ▬スキ▬スキ▬スキ▬スキ▬

Era un día soleado en Konoha y el equipo siete estaba concluyendo otro entrenamiento exhaustivo, puesto que tenía los exámenes Chūnnin ya a la vuelta de la esquina y debían estar preparados para enfrentar cualquier cosa que encontrasen durante los mismos.

—Muy bien chicos, pueden retirarse, nos veremos hasta pasado mañana puesto que mañana salgo de misión así que podrán hacer lo que quieran, solo cuídense y no se excedan kukuku~— sin decir más el Jōnin se desvaneció en una bola de humo.

—Nē, Sakura-chan, teme, ¿Vamos a Ichiraku?, ¡Yo invito!— les ofreció el rubio con su usual alegría.

—No veo porque no, si vas a pagar— respondió Sasuke con su típica indiferencia, entonces Sakura asintió estando de acuerdo.

—En ese caso, ¡Los reto a una carrera, 'ttebayo!, ¡El último en llegar pone el almuerzo de mañana!— con esa apuesta los tres gennin salieron corriendo con dirección a Ichiraku mientras esquivaban a la gente que se atravesaba en su camino.

Mientras en dicho lugar Ayame fue la primera en darse cuenta de la gran nube de polvo que se levantaba en aquella dirección por lo cual adivino debía tratarse de Naruto, aunque generalmente esta no era tan grande, más al distinguir a los compañeros de rubio junto a este concluyó que debían estar compitiendo como era normal ver a ese equipo.

— ¡Lo hice!, jejeje, eres un lento Sasu-chan, ¡Mañana tendrás que traernos el almuerzo!— para sorpresa de todos el de cabello azulado no pareció molestarse por el apodo que le dio Naruto, causando ligeras sonrisas en los presentes.

—Bien, bien, al menos sé que no moriré envenenado por tu comida dobe—

— ¡Oye!, Fíjate que yo sé cocinar bastante bien aunque no lo creas— le contesto el otro con un tierno puchero

—Sí, sí, lo que tú digas, ahora pasemos que ya tengo hambre— paso de largo el peli azul, al notar las miradas de los otros.

— ¡SI!, ¡Ramen, ramen, ramen~!— empezó a canturrear Naruto olvidando todo lo demás mientras ingresaba en el local —Viejo, dame un ramen como los de siempre—

—A la orden Naruto-kun, ¿Qué van a llevar Sakura-chan y Sasuke-kun?— ambos solo le sonrieron -Sakura más abiertamente que Sasuke- al hombre, siempre era tan agradable con todos que no lo podían evitar.

—Nē, Sasuke-kun, ¿Ya has pensado en a quien desposaras en uno meses?, sabes que él consejo querrá saberlo tras terminar los exámenes Chūnnin— pregunto Sakura con curiosidad, no porque esperase ser ella, ya hace un tiempo que se dio cuenta el ojinegro no la querría como anhelaba.

—No mucho, tengo una persona en mente, pero no creo que vaya a aceptar— murmuró en voz baja para que el rubio que devoraba su ramen no les escuchara.

—Ya veo— suspiro la peli rosa antes de soltar de forma conspiratoria —Pero cierto pajarito me conto por allí que eras correspondido por un kitsune—

— ¿Cómo?— cuestiono con sorpresa — ¿Estas segura que tengo oportunidad?, porque como sea una de tus bromas… y a todo esto, ¿Cómo sabes quién es?—

—Jijijiji, no eres muy bueno disimulando Sasuke-kun, es algo que cualquiera con dos ojos y cerebro podría notar, excepto Naruto que está más concentrado en otras cosas— con eso Sakura comenzó a comer tranquilamente mientras el rubio pedía un nuevo tazón

— _Entonces tengo una oportunidad… si es así voy a aprovecharla, ¡Esta noche le diré a Naru-chan lo que siento por él!_ — pensó Sasuke mientras ingería el alimento con calma.

Un rato después los 3 gennin estaban terminando su cena en "calma", comparado con otras ocasiones donde empezaban a pelearse repentinamente por cualquier tontería. Teuchi de verdad agradecía que por una vez no hubieran destruido su local en cuestión de minutos, aunque pese a eso no dejaba de adorar a ese trio destructivo.

—Muchas gracias por la comida— exclamó Sakura mientras se ponía de pie estirándose —Sasuke-kun, Naruto, los veo mañana— se despidió agitando la mano mientras corría rumbo a su hogar

— ¡Adiós Sakura-chan!— se escuchó el grito del rubio mientras Sasuke solo levantaba la mano en señal de despedida —Nē, teme, ¿Quieres ir a caminar un rato?, aún es temprano—

—Hmp, no es como si tuviese nada mejor por hacer, vamos dobe— respondió el mayor tratando de sonar desinteresado.

Ambos chicos dejaron el restaurante a pasa tranquilo después que Naruto hubiera pagado la comida del día, aunque iban en un silencio cómodo por la compañía del otro y generalmente irían molestándose todo el camino, ese día no era la ocasión pues los nervios de aquello que estaban dispuestos a confesar les impedían siquiera mirarse a los ojos para iniciar una pelea absurda. Cuando finalmente llegaron al parque solo se observaron por un rato sentados en una de las muchas bancas hasta que el rubio no soporto más, se levantó encarando al mayor con seriedad.

—Sasuke-teme, yo… etto… tengo algo importante que decirte— Naruto no pudo más que maldecir a sus nervios que aumentaban su inquietud.

— ¿Hmp?, ¿De qué, dobe?— inquirió Sasuke intentando ocultar su interés.

—Bu… bue… bueno es q… que… t… tu… me… gu…gustas— exclamó un Naruto totalmente sonrojado intentando no mirar el rostro del peli azul.

—Jeje…— río suavemente el Uchiha logrando que su acompañante le mire a los ojos por primera vez en un buen rato —Yo también te quiero, Naru-chan—

Cuando Sasuke susurro lo último no dudo en tomar con una de sus manos el mentón de un sorprendido rubio para acercar sus labios y darle un tierno beso, que si bien el menor en un principio no correspondió por el shock, pasados unos minutos empezó a devolverlo con avidez, aumentando la intensidad del ósculo hasta volverlo fogoso, mientas las manos recorrían la espalda ajena.

▬スキ▬スキ▬スキ▬スキ▬スキ▬スキ▬スキ▬スキ▬スキ▬スキ▬

De aquel día ya había pasado casi un año, habían participado en el examen de Chūnnin donde el mayor recibió el sello maldito de Orochimaru, sobrevivieron al ataque de Suna, se había topado con Uchiha Itachi, lo que había llevado a Sasuke a buscar su venganza nuevamente, al mismo tiempo que Naruto se hacía cercano a la rubia Godaime, en fin tantas cosas que sucedieron.

—Naru-chan, a partir de ahora nada nos podrá separar, seremos una familia feliz— le dijo el peli azul con una dulce sonrisa que solo le dirigía a su pareja.

—Tienes razón, pero ahora debemos apurarnos, Tsunade-Bāchan dijo que Orochimaru solo estaría por 2 días más en donde lo ubico, si no llegamos en ese tiempo nos quedaremos atrás y sin pistas de a dónde ir— contesto con su emoción de siempre el rubio mientras aceleraba el paso.

Y así siguieron su camino uno junto al otro rumbo a la base del Sannin de la serpientes, solo esperaban estar tomando las decisiones correctas, pero eso solo lo sabrían con el tiempo, puesto que nuevas aventuras los estaban esperando para ponerlos a prueba, más el tiempo diría si lograrían superarlas.

▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓ϲοητίημґα▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓


End file.
